1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in tool boxes wherein, after the tools are transported to the place of use, the tools may be elevated from a tool box on display boards for easy access by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tool box used by most mechanics, electricians, carpenters, plumbers and technicians, etc. is a rigid box with one or more removable trays in which tools are placed, normally at random. When working on a job requiring the use of multiple tools, the user has to search through the tool box to find the desired tool. This can be frustrating and time consuming and extend the time to complete a particular project. Also, in situations where not only hand tools, but power tools or other large pieces of equipment and supplies are required, the worker must either use a separate hand cart or make several trips to the work site to have all the desired equipment at hand.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool carrier and display box which can be easily transported and when open and set up will place all the tools within convenient view of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel tool carrier and display box having a telescoping handle and folding wheels which, when both are extended, may be used as a hand cart and can have one or more containers of associated equipment attached thereto.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a tool box having a series of tool display boards which may be placed at different levels to display the available tools.
These and other objects of the present invention and the various features and details thereof will be apparent from the following description of the invention.